


Love Tap

by gray_autumn_sky



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7834033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gray_autumn_sky/pseuds/gray_autumn_sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While having a somewhat heated conversation with Leroy, Regina gestures wildly with her hands, accidentally hitting Robin in the face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Tap

Regina’s jaw tenses at the sight of Leroy sitting at the counter at Granny’s, shoulder slumped forward as he shovels scrambled eggs into his mouth, something between a grin and a scowl on his face. She takes a breath and decides to ignore him—still annoyed that of the stack of proposals she’d spent her _entire_ morning going through _thirty-two_ of them had been sent over by Leroy and his little band of munchkins, requesting the most ridiculous of things. Rolling her eyes, she tosses her briefcase into their usual booth and slides in next to it, grabbing a menu and opening it roughly—as though she actually needs to look at it. Her eyes scan the menu, her nose wrinkling at the fruit and cottage cheese salad and the liver omelet but it’s not until she hears Leroy slurping his coffee as he wipes left over scrambled eggs from his chin that her gag reflex kicks in—and rage heats her cheeks and makes her fingers itch as she fantasizes about lobbing a fireball his way and putting herself out of her misery.  

Taking a breath, she cranes her neck in search of another booth that would take her out of earshot of Leroy’s chomping and slurping, and save not only her sense of sanity, but her appetite.  She sighs loudly—all of the booths are taken and the table by the window is also occupied. She glares over at Leroy, watching as he tears a sausage patty with his teeth, and he looks back at her.

“Hey, Queenie,” he calls out as his eyes narrow. “Why was the last town hall meeting canceled?”

She blinks up at him, her eyes widening as she takes a short breath. “Lack of things to discuss,” she tells him. “After the past few years, we’ll consider it a blessing.”

“Well, that’s just untrue,” he looks around and his voice rises an octave. “Ya know, this isn’t a monarchy anymore. You don’t have absolute say.”

“Like I said,” she begins coolly as her jaw tights in annoyance. “There was nothing _worthwhile_ to discuss.”

His brow creases as he lifts the sausage patty that he’s holding between his fingers to his lips and tears off another piece. “Are you saying that my ideas aren’t worthwhile?”

“I’m saying,” she begins, slowly reaching for the strap of her leather briefcase as she slides out of the booth, “Putting a megaphone on top of City Hall to alert the masses of the next crisis is not a good idea.”

“Well, I thought it was.” 

She offers him a curt little smile, “Well, it wasn’t.”

Regina attempts to step around him as she reaches for her phone, deciding that perhaps lunch in her office would be a better idea; but Leroy steps in front of her and she grimaces as he tears off another bite of the sausage, chewing it with an open mouth.

“Well then what about a city-wide text messaging service to alert people?” He shrugs his shoulders. “We deserve to know when the next curse hits.”

“That’s the same thing,” she says, rolling her eyes. “And there’s not going to be a next curse.”

“What about my Nun Protection Squad idea?”

“They’re not _actually_ nuns,” she blinks. “They’re fairies and they have magic. They can protect themselves.”

Leroy’s eyes narrowed, “Well, I want all the countertops around town lowered by four inches.”

“That’s just ridiculous.”

“Is not!” He counters, taking a step toward her. “Do you know how hard it is for us dwarves to reach things?”

“Do you realize how much that would cost!?”

“Oh, and on that note, do you know how much a good hammer and ax cost these days?” He asks, tossing the last piece of sausage into his mouth. “Cuz I do, and I think we dwarves should get a _half-off_ discount on them.”

“That sounds like a personal problem,” Regina retorts coolly. “Now, if you’ll excuse…”

“I’m not done!”

“Unfortunately, I know that,” Regina sighs as Leroy again steps in front of her.

“I think someone ought to run against you—someone who _actually listens_ to what the people,” he says, his already loud voice rising. “Someone who can actually  do something to protect this town.”

“Go ahead,” she tells him, her jaw immediately tensing as her fingers curl into fists. She’s vaguely aware of the door opening and closing, the little bell jingling to make the presence of a new customer known. “You think it so easy managing a town then run. Get out there and campaign be…” She tosses back her hand to motion to Main Street and her fingers slap against a stubbly cheek. Her voice immediately halts. She hears Robin clear his throat and her eyes widen as she whirls around to face him. “Ohh, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

Robin chuckles softly and rubs at his cheek. “Don’t mention it, Love.”

“I didn’t know you were behind me and…”

“You hit him,” Leroy says, his brow furrowing as he looks between Robin and Regina. “You practically punched your boyfriend in the face!”

“It’s just a little love tap,” he tells her, eyeing Leroy. “Perhaps, though, we should have lunch elsewhere.”

“That would probably be a good idea,” she murmurs, reaching out and gently rubbing her fingers against the reddening patch of skin on his cheek. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Positive,” he tells her, leaning in and dropping a kiss on her cheek. “Now, I’m starving and if I go any longer without something to eat, I _won’t_ be okay.”

“Wait, Mayor Mills,” Granny calls, her brow furrowing as she scowls and she comes around the counter. “I’ve got a proposal of my own for you.” Regina turns as Robin’s arm slips around her waist. “I want to suggest a muzzle for this one,” she says gesturing at Leroy, “Something to keep him from driving away paying customers who tip well.”

A smirk forms on Regina’s lips. “Send a proposal to my office,” she replies, glancing quickly in Leroy’s direction. “ _That_ is something worth considering.”


End file.
